NH Chapter 19
Hero - Chapter 19 “Kyaa!?” The hero tensed as her arms shot up to the current contested region. As her special features were rather sensitive, Sophia’s sudden attack provided a shocking level of effect. Seeing the desired effect, Sophia grinned and whispered into the hero’s ear. (Sophia) “You were thinking something rude about Isaac weren’t you..” Saying this, Sophia lightly blew onto the back of the hero’s ear. As if receiving a serious stimuli, the hero’s body jolted. “Hahaaaaa….n… no fair! Hah…. fooh… You know my weaknesses!” Sophia’s expression went dark and a chill went down the hero’s spine… *** After several minutes, the hero had been subjected to true unadulterated torture. Falling to the ground with a rose-red face and breathing so deeply that she couldn’t even manage to form words, the hero had finally met her match. “Hoooh….. ha….hah…. haah…. you… you’re too good at that…. you… hah…. you know that Sophia…. haaah… you didn’t even do anything!” With a single glance, Sophia looked down upon the hero. (Sophia) “A princess is trained in such matters. You only have yourself to blame that your adult years are one with me now, your weaknesses were clearly exposed.” Near crying, the hero suddenly came to a realization. “Guh… with women too!?” Shrugging, Sophia responded in an indifferent tone. (Sophia) “Noble Lords ARE an odd bunch… You need to be trained to not only keep them from making mistakes, but also to keep them from abandoning you by being capable of joining in on a variety of different fetishes…. Though some men are simply beyond our wiles.” The hero stood back up after catching her breath just as Sophia finished that last sentence. “Wierd…” (Sophia) “Always… but useful when dealing with certain trollish heroes.” “So unfair…. I’m only trollish? I demand the rank of Troll with full honors!” (Sophia) “Your owner declines.” “Oh don’t you decl- .... wait… owner!?” Sophia turns around and walks through one of the open black doors and vanishes from sight. Calling back, (Sophia) “Hurry up, i’m showering after you.” Throwing her hands down in frustration, “Don’t you try to escape the topi- … Did she just say shower…” Without a moment’s delay, the hero closed the distance to the door in a fash. Poking her head around the bend, the hero questions the currently undressing Sophia. “Hold up… You said shower? Oh hey, girls undress together in this world too?” Sophia only shrugged. (Sophia) “Not really, but after spending that seriously arbitrary amount of time in your head, or rather, in your body and world, I can’t really feel the difference anymore. I don’t mind nor care if you’re around with me, just hurry up.” Leaning on the doorway, the hero crossed her arms. “Snippy. You know, i’m curious, how did you take seeing my world?” (Sophia) “What’s there to say, it felt as if I was being reborn and then fused together with the memories and being of someone else. Every second, or rather the fact that there was no sense of time at all felt like I was in a void between life and death. It wasn’t that there was nothing, it was the fact that I felt like ‘I’ was nothing. All of my drive, my ambition and desire, my emotions and feelings, even my own thoughts felt like they were washing away as I fell deeper and deeper into both a sense of despair and pure awe. As minutes turned to days, to weeks, to months and years, as my life within my world slowly faded into obscurity as I relived what was your life, the madness and horror of two minds suddenly fusing into one… It felt as if I was just a thought in the back of your mind, yet existing, yet without any sign of truly existing at all. I learned everything, saw everything, felt everything. It was the best and worst experience I think i’ll ever have. Is that what you were looking for?” As Sophia was talking, she managed to unfasten the last piece of her dress as it fell to the floor to expose her figure. She had a loose white skirt and a simple wrap remaining on her person. Her skin was rather pale, yet still filled with a healthy pink color to it. The hero’s impression of Sophia’s figure was that of appreciation as she admired the almost flawless skin of a princess. But, needless to say, as if it were but an instinct, there was something that she had to do before all else. A silent war women will often wage between one another… … “Hehe… mine are bigger…” Sophia didn’t know how to respond to that. (Sophia) “Are you a child…?” Crossing her arms quickly, Sophia quickly responded in turn. (Sophia) “A…. anyways…. Stop looking! Oh forget it! I’ll just show you how to use the drowger…” At the mention of a strange name, the hero’s face showed a clear confusion. (Sophia) “Basically our version of a shower that works like a warm waterfall, since your face obviously shows your lack of Kremor culture. Now hurry up, there’s still the need to make you and dress you!” *** Several hours later, within the halls of the Royal Chambers, an elderly man with several youths carrying armfulls of scrolls and papers made their way to a large door covered in a blazing red stone. Ambaragon, the King’s stone. Of course a chamber made of such stone could only belong to but one person. The King of Kremor himself, King Gideon Lave Notros Lovett, the ‘Silent King’. (Lord Isaac) “Kaylor, Noton, Razè, Baladora, your four are to wait out here. No matter who, even if Crown Prince Leon himself should appear, no one shall enter until I leave! Is that understood?” Turning his gaze back from the large door, Isaac spoke to his subordinates with a stern gaze. This was the man who hadn’t only done as much as sponsor them, he had sponsored their FATHERS, and then brought their family up to minor nobility due to their capabilities. He raised them from nothing, so even if Isaac were to ask them to KILL the King himself, they would only hesitate for but a second before following Isaac’s command. Seeing the resolution in his subordinate’s faces, Lord Isaac opened the King’s Quarters. There was a serious matter that he had to attend to before he returned to escort First Princess Sophia and the other woman, the woman he had so much interest in. But just as Isaac was about to close the door, he snapped his fingers and turned back to his subordinates. Realizing the intent, Noton and Baladora rushed over. From a pocket within the line of her fur coat, Baladora handed Isaac a small, hand sized, box. From Noton, a single scroll made from golden lace and ornamented in velvet decor. After recieving the two items, Isaac closed his eyes and sighed. Nodding his head as if signaling his two subordinates, they closed the large door behind Isaac. Now, Isaac knew full well from his contacts that Gideon had taken ill and was hidden away elsewhere within the Palace. His true purpose for being within the King’s Quarters was something else, specifically because Gideon would not be arriving here. Due to the fact that Gideon had fallen ill right after making such outrageous declarations, Isaac knew that his children would be personally watching over him to ensure no one harmed their Lord Father. It was the first time in twenty years that Isaac had needed to enter this labyrinth that one called a King’s Quarters. Filled with a maze of halls and dead ends laid out by the originators of the Palace to protect the King in times of trouble, unless one knew the direct route to their destination, they would be lost for days quite easily as there was not just one floor to the maze, but several one had to go up and down to arrive. He had to seek out ‘that’ place that was hidden within this Labyrinth. Not since the Noble’s Coalition had formed and ‘vanished’ within a single night had he needed to come here. A left A right Up a flight of stairs Down a flight Several long hallways in darkness Two in light Minute after minute After walking at his pace for nearly twenty five minutes, Isaac entered dead end. Isaac walked up to the wall and slowly moved the little box in front of a single stone that had a circle on it. *Click* *Creak* *Wrenching* The wall slowly moved out of the way, revealing a dark room filled with extinguished torches. Isaac walked to the center and slowly lowered his old body to both knees before a small circle on the floor no more unique than the the last. Just a simple circle, if perhaps slightly bigger, perhaps the size of two hands locked together instead of one. From his person, he once again retrieved the little box. From it, he pulled out a small stone, within it, a small red light. (Lord Isaac) “Only two left… but this time it certainly is necessary…” #####*Indistinct chatter and whispers from the room*##### The torches lit with a dark red flame. Isaac takes the stone, and waves it over the small circle on the floor. *Tic* *Click* *Crack* Countless small sounds continued as the ground slowly folded away, revealing a small bowl that floats out of the now exposed hole. Without a word, Isaac takes the stone and holds it over the bowl with his right arm. Saying several indistinct words, the veins on Isaac’s right arm bulge. A single bead of sweat falls from his majestic, yet weary brow. (Lord Isaac) “Lez Zell von Ros tell ohk!” *Bumpump* For a single moment, Isaac could clearly hear the sound of his own heart. The whispers grew louder, every now and then, one of the many whispers could clearly say ‘Isaac’ or ‘Returns’. Taking his left hand, Isaac traces his right arm, thumb to forearm. (Lord Isaac) “Hez noz von Rel Tel on’ok, Ci vez tren o’l Ven ol say van et, Nor em ze’von al se no trez on’ohk.” As Isaac slowly whispered, his eyes slowly losing the vitality within, two lights faintly left his right arm, and slowly made their way around the stone of red light. One of pure white, the other, of a darkness. As the energies gathered, they entered the stone. The red light grew brighter, and as if reaching the maximum tension, the stone turned to ash in Isaac’s hand, but his face did not show such a result any mind. In his hand flowed the faintest trace of the red energy that had once flowed within the stone, resting atop the ash. Turning his hand, the ash and energy entered the bowl. As if suddenly being awoken from a sleep, the bowl stimulated the faint red light. It grew slowly, slowly, until the red light filled the small bowl. The light swirled and flickered like a faint mist, existing as if it were to dispel with the slightest wave of air. Several beads of sweat now clearly lingered upon Isaac’s brow, the task before him showing both his fatigue and age. Though, without missing a beat, Isaac slowly brought out the scroll from his cloak. He looked upon the scroll for what seemed like hours, though it was but minutes. Finally, Isaac closed his eyes, taking the scroll, and lowered it slowly into the depths of the red energy. It did not burn, nor truly vanish. As if lowering a packed ball of sand into water, the scroll turned to the very energy it entered as soon as the two entities touched. After the scroll joined with the mist, Isaac stood and left the room. As if sensing Isaac’s presence leave, the torches went out and the red energy vanished. The bowl returned to the ground. Several steps out, Isaac uttered but a few words to himself. (Lord Isaac) “It seems that it is once again your turn, I truly wonder what pieces will be moved this time…” As Isaac spoke these words, he stopped, his slowly looking up, as if his gaze grasped the distant horizons, upon a single being fixed deeply within his eyes, a single figure. (Lord Isaac) “...Master.” Chapter 19 - END